I'm Yours
by hans-blueanime
Summary: Mikan and Natsume were both singers and rivals. They hated each other and always quarrel. One day their managers decide that they will have a concert together. Will their concert bring them together or bring them apart? NxM and HxR forever!
1. Chapter 1 Truce

**DISCLAIMER: I DON'T OWN GAKUEN ALICE**

**I'M YOURS**

**By: hans-blueanime**

**SUMMARY:**Mikan and Natsume were both singers and rivals. They hated each other and always quarrel. One day their managers decide that they will have a concert together. Will their concert bring them together or bring them apart? NxM and HxR forever!!!

**Hope you like it!**

**CHAPTER 1 : TRUCE**

"What?! But this is impossible!" Mikan Sakura was screaming at the top of her lungs. "But there's nothing impossible in this world." Her manager Horaru Imai said.

"But you can't possibly be making a concert of me in another country together with that idiot Hyuuga!" She couldn't believe the thought of cooperating with her most hated rival, Natsume Hyuuga.

"But surely, the chief didn't approve of this concert!"

"Nope. He says that this concert will be a success, having a major concert together of the two greatest singers on time." Hotaru said then continue drinking her tea.

"But…but…Hey Hyuuga! You can't possibly say yes to this concert!"

Natsume just stared at her and then continue staring out of the window.

"Say something!" Mikan screamed and slammed the table.

"And what if I say yes? Can you possibly do anything? And besides, many people will love to see famous Natsume Hyuuga triumph over Mikan Sakura again. Right Ruka?"

"Eh…Natsume actually both of you tied together on the last rating." His manager Ruka Nogi said.

"Nani?!" Natsume couldn't believe it. "Yes, it's true Natsume." Ruka said.

"Come on now Ruka, we still have something to discuss about. We'll just leave the two of you to talk with each other." Hotaru said motioning to Natsume and Mikan.

"Thank you!" Mikan said sarcastically.

"Now what? You expect me to cooperate with you?" Mikan asked Natsume.

"Of course I don't want to cooperate with you, especially on this major concert." Natsume then continued to drink his coffee.

"We both don't want to cooperate with each other but what can we do? It's already been decided. And I bet the media already knows about this." Mikan sighed.

"So let's just call it a truce for now. Anyways, I bet it's your stupid manager who thought of this concert." Natsume said.

"Hotaru isn't stupid and besides she's not the type of person to do these things." Mikan said defending her manager and best friend of the world.

"Is to, and I suppose that she was blackmailing Ruka to accept on this concert. Ruka is not the type of person to propose this type of concert." Natsume said.

"I know that Hotaru is always blackmailing Ruka when we were still children but now she had enough of it especially when the two of you left."

"Right, and you believe those things idiot."

"Stop calling me that. I have a name you know!"

"Whatever." Was all Natsume said.

Unknowingly to Mikan, Natsume's guess was right.

_**FLASHBACK**_

_Hotaru was busy reading the forum. Today the forum was discussing on the two famous singers in Japan, Natsume Hyuuga and Mikan Sakura. They were arguing which of the two was way better with the other. "Stupid" Hotaru thought._

_But as she scrolls down, one very interesting comment caught her eye. It was about a Filipino student who wanted that Natsume and Mikan would perform in the Philippines._

"_Interesting." Hotaru thought. "This could be it."_

_Hotaru then calls Ruka to discuss on the matter. "What is it this time Hotaru?"_

"_For now, we'll be working with each other. Natsume and Mikan have a concert in the Philippines and we'd better make it perfect."_

"_In the Philippines?! Both of them?!" Ruka said couldn't believe what he had just heard._

"_Yep, in the Philippines. Someone asked for it and it is our duty to fulfill it. By the way, you don't like it?" Hotaru said raising an eyebrow. Ruka on the other hand got scared by Hotaru._

"_No…no…it's not like that. It's just that the two of them are both rivals. They both hate each other and you know that they won't like it."_

"_Are you sure that they really hate each other?"_

"_Ruka… I don't want to do this again but I think I have to." Hotaru said an evil smile on her face._

"_Ho-ho-taru what are you planning to do a-GAIN!" Ruka screamed seeing the pictures that Hotaru have._

"_Blackmail. I have to do this again. You have to obey me or else these pictures will be expose to the media." _

"_O-OKAY! Just don't expose those pictures!" Ruka said trembling. He can't believe that his life will now again is a living hell._

**So how was it? Did you like it? Please send a review and oh, flames are accepted. After all this is my first fan fiction. I need some reviews.**


	2. Chapter 2 Mikan's concert

**DISCLAIMER: I DON'T OWN GAKUEN ALICE**

**I'M YOURS**

**By: hans-blueanime**

**Thanks for those who reviewed. Well, chapter two is up. **

**CHAPTER TWO: MIKAN'S CONCERT**

"Ne Natsume, are you free tonight?" Mikan asked Natsume who was sitting on the couch and listening to his iPod. Natsume just grunted at her. Mikan although irritated by Natsume just continued asking Natsume.

"Natsume, are you just going to sit on the couch and wait for tomorrow to come?"

Natsume closed his eyes and never said anything. Mikan already losing her patience screamed at Natsume.

"NATSUME WON'T YOU EVEN ANSWER SUCH EASY QUESTIONS?!"

Natsume this time stared at her and removed his earphones. "One, because I'm listening here and two because you are a moron."

"Okay Natsume, I'm going to ask you again… are you free tonight?" Mikan asked with a smile.

"And why would I answer you?" Natsume said raising an eyebrow.

"It's just because—" But Mikan couldn't say anymore for Natsume was moving towards her.

"Natsume what the hell are you doing?!"

But Natsume didn't answer and instead moved closer to her until they were inches apart.

"Natsume, don't do anything stupid okay?"

But Natsume was really closing in Mikan until Natsume's lips was 3 centimeters apart Mikan's. Mikan couldn't take anymore screamed and pushed Natsume off the couch and Mikan was trying to calm her senses. Natsume on the other hand was chuckling at her.

"Natsume, it wasn't funny!" Mikan cried

"But you easily fell on these things. You are so silly. Anyways, why are you asking me if I am free tonight or…" Natsume thought for a while and then a mischievous grin on his face appears.

"Or do you want to have a _date_ with me huh _idiot?_"

"Of course not! Who would want to date with you?" Mikan cried.

"Well duh! Many! With my beauty who knows maybe I've turn tough-looking guys into gays."

Mikan on the other hand got disgusted and throw him a ticket.

"I'm not asking you a date moron! I'm asking whether you could watch my concert tonight. Anyways, I bet you're busy, all those dates with those gays lined-up that you can't find time to watch the concert."

And with that Mikan left to prepare for her concert. Natsume on the other hand was again listening to his iPod and stared at the ticket.

"Hmm…maybe I should go to the concert and besides I'm not busy anyway. I'll just do a make-over so that people won't notice me and most of all her."

Then Natsume also prepares for the concert. After a few hours Natsume was wearing jeans and a jacket. He also wears a cap and sunglasses and then he went off.

When he already arrived on the concert he found out that Mikan was already on her finale.

"Minna are you enjoying the concert?"

"YEAH!" The crowd chorused.

"Okay and for my finale I would…" Mikan stopped for a while cause she's found Natsume amidst the crowd. Mikan snickered and thought of a plan.

"Hey everyone! I would like to sing the latest song of Natsume and I would like everyone to join me sing."

The crowd cheered and they were having fun. Natsume on the other hand.

"What she's doing?! Singing that song? Or… maybe she's plotting something."

Then as Mikan was about to sing, someone then began to sing.

* * *

**Well, who do you think that someone is???**

**Well please review! **


	3. Chapter 3 Mikan's concertFinale

**DISCLAIMER: I DON'T OWN GAKUEN ALICE**

**Thanks for those who reviewed! Well here it goes...chapter 3 **

**CHAPTER THREE: MIKAN'S CONCERT-FINALE**

Livin' in my own world

Didn't understand

That anything can happen

When you take a chance

The crowd screamed when they heard the voice. It was all familiar. It was… "Natsume…" they thought. " Gomen ne minna… I forgot that I have a special guest today. It's none other than… Natsume Hyuuga. Natsume… if you please."

**I never believed in**

**What I couldn't see**

**I never opened my heart**

**To all the possibilities**

Mikan sing while Natsume went up the stage. Of course the crowd was getting more excited than ever. Mikan and Natsume this time were facing each other. " Hey… I thought that you have a date with those gays…"Mikan teased. "Uresai!" Natsume whispered. Mikan just grinned.

_**Start of somethin' new**_

**It feels so right**

_**To be here with you...oh**_

_**And now, looking in your eyes**_

**I feel in my heart**

_**The start of somthing new**_

This time Natsume hold hands with Mikan. Mikan was very shocked but Natsume ignore Mikan and just continue smiling at the crowd.

Ohhh, yeah

Now who'd of ever thought that...um

We'd both be here tonight...yeah

**And the world looks so much brighter**

Brighter, brighter

**With you by my side**

By my side

_**I know...that something has changed**_

_**Never felt this way**_

"Natsume…what are you doing?" Mikan whispered to Natsume. "Shh…just play along and feel the beat of the music."

_**Start of somethin' new**_

**It feels so right**

_**To be here with you...oh**_

_**And now, looking in your eyes**_

**I feel in my heart**

_**The start of somthing new**_

Mikan and Natsume faced each other and they were still holding each other hands. They were both smiling happily.

I never knew that it could happen

'Til it happened to me

Ohhh, yeah

_**I didn't know it before**_

**But now it's easy to see**

_**Ohhhhh**_

_**It's the start of somethin' new**_

_**It feels so right to be here with you...ohhh**_

_**And now...lookin' in your eyes**_

_**I feel in my heart**_

_**That it's the start of something new**_

_**It feels so right**_

And they sing until the end of the song until the concert ended.

"Natsume, why are you in my concert?" Mikan said teasingly. "I thought that you have a date with those gays?"

"I don't date gays. I'm a man you see not a gay." Natsume said irritated.

"Oh really, but I thought that your mom dress you up as a girl."

Natsume began to blush and Mikan seeing him blush laughed.

"And you even said that you like being a-"

"Uresai! Don't! It's embarrassing."

"Well, ha ha ha ha Ja! See you tomorrow!"

"That baka youjo."

**FLASHBACK**

_Natsume when he was still 3 years old was seen wearing girl's clothes. Even though that his parents know that he is a boy they still dress him up as a girl and he also does girly stuff._

"_Mama can you put make-up on my face?" Natsume asked._

_(After applying make-up on the face) "Mama I'm so kawaii!!!"_

"_Yeah! You are so kawaii!!!"_

"_Honey, don't let him do these things. Natsume's a boy." Said Natsume's dad._

"_No he likes being a girl right Natsume?"_

"_Yeah mama I want to be a girl. I like being a girl." Natsume cried._

"_AAAH! That's my child!" Natsume's mother screamed in delight. His father on the other hand collapsed on the floor._

* * *

**He he he I'm sorry for making it looks like Natsume is like the boy in It Started with a Kiss (forgot the name of him) but I have reasons why I let Natsume wear those girl stuffs. Oh well...reviews please... D**_  
_

**Notes:**_Those in _Normal_is Natsume's part, those in _**Bold**_are Mikan's, and those in __**Bold Italic **__are both of them._


	4. Chapter 4 Click! Click! Click!

**DISCLAIMER: I DON'T OWN GAKUEN ALICE**

**Thanks for those who reviewed! Arigato! Well start on the next chap. **

**CHAPTER FOUR: CLICK! CLICK! CLICK!**

The next day after the concert Mikan, Natsume, Hotaru and Ruka were having discussions on the concert.

"Mikan, the concert was such a success. It is really undeniable that you are one of the hottest singers." Ruka said.

"Thanks! It was nothing." Mikan smiled then he looks at Natsume. "It was also fun when Mr.-I-don't-date-gays appeared. The crowd was cheering wilder than ever."

"Mr-I-don't-date-gays?!" Hotaru said interestedly.

"Oh no! I smell blackmail here." Ruka sighed.

"Well, who is this Mr.-I-don't-date-gays?" Hotaru ask again with a blackmail tone.

"Oh, you know none other than-" But Mikan was cut because Natsume suddenly covered Mikan's mouth and Mikan was trying to get away from him.

"Mmph!!!"

Click! Click! Click!

"Nande-" Natsume said.

"Hey, Imai! Why are you taking pictures?!"

"This will going to be a best-seller!" Hotaru grinned.

"Hotaru, you're blackmailing again?!" Mikan said couldn't believe that her best friend is at it again.

"Hai! Come on let's go back to our condos, who knows maybe there'll be another surprise."

"Are we going to the Philippines now?" Ruka said.

"Yes. Doshte?"

"Demo, if we go there then we'll be in the Philippines for about a month."

"Well, I request that we'll be in Philippines for about a month. Why? Are you against it?" Hotaru said raising an eyebrow.

"Wh-wh-what are you saying Hotaru of course I like it. Ha ha ha ha!" Ruka said uncomfortably.

"I don't believe you."

With this Ruka sweat drop. And they went to their respective condominiums.

**-At Mikan's Condominium-**

"La…la…la…la…la…"

Mikan was singing nonstop. She was excited having to go to another country. It's her first time after all. Even though that she's one of the greatest singers on the country, she still haven't had any concert overseas. This is her first time.

"La…la…la…la…la…"

Mikan was busy packing her things and singing that she didn't notice that someone had already went inside her condo.

**Tonight is such a grateful crescent moon**

**Reborn every day, every night**

**Shining brighter**

**He is like something in a heartlet room**

**Reborn every day, every night**

**In shades of blue**

"Oh, singing her favorite song now eh?!"

Mikan turn around and saw…

"NATSUME! What are you doing in here?" Mikan cried.

"Picking you up. Imai said that she can't. So hurry up!"

"Oh okay."

Mikan continued to pack her things. Just then a strong wind came through her windows and it flip Mikan's skirt.

"Aaah! Gotta close the windows."

Mikan thought and pulled down her skirt as she went to the windows and close it.

"Polka, I didn't know that you are still so childish still wearing children's panties. Tch. You are still the same."

"Huh?! How did you…?"

Mikan then realized that Natsume had seen her underwear when the strong wind blown.

"AAAHHHH!!!! NATSUME!!!! HENTAI!!!!"

With this Mikan jumped at Natsume on the floor and they were rolling nonstop until when Natsume was on top of Mikan.

"Hentai!" Mikan screamed.

"And you haven't changed one bit, you know. You're still the baka youjo I know."

"Grr…Uresai!"

Click! Click! Click!

Natsume and Mikan then look where the clicking sound is and at the door are Ruka and Hotaru grinning.

"Wow, Natsume I didn't know that you would do it now."

"Imai! This is not what you think it is!"

"Oh really, but why are you still on top of Mikan?"

Natsume realizing it then stood up.

"Hotaru, this is not really what happened." Mikan said standing up.

"Yeah, Hotaru, maybe there's an accident and-"

**BAKA BAKA BAKA **

Ruka got hit by the baka gun of Hotaru. Natsume and Mikan were now scared.

"Still. Come on. Are you already packed?"

"Iie. I still didn't finish it. Chotto matte."

And Mikan went to pack her things. Hotaru also went to help her and she found a locket in her jewelry box.

"So, you still have this one Mikan?" Hotaru said holding the locket.

"Ho-ho-Hotaru…why do you have it?" Mikan asked.

"So you still like him?"

"Who?" Mikan asked confused.

"The boy who gave this locket to you. Do you still like him?"

Mikan couldn't answer and instead look at Natsume and Ruka who were sulking in the couch.

"Come on Hotaru, I'm packed already and besides I bet they're tired of waiting."

"Mikan…so you still like him. You just don't want to be hurt again." Hotaru thought.

And they went away riding a limousine. When they arrive at the airport, many people were already there and of course reporters coming to interview them before they leave Japan.

A guard opened their limousine and they went out of the car. Fans were screaming and reporters were busy asking them questions but they just wave at them.

"Aaah!!! Natsume-sama!!!"

"Miikan!!!"

"How many days are you going to be in the Philippines?"

And more of them as they went to the airport and more when they were boarding the plane.

* * *

**Actually the song is from School Rumble Season 2 when Karen and the gang practice singing for the cultural festival while the others are having a war.**

**So about the boy who gave Mikan the locket you'll know soon and YAY! There'll be in the Philippines soon and oh do you know any nice hotels in Manila? I need to know since they'll be staying in a hotel for the month. Well...reviews please! **


	5. Chapter 5 Aboard the Airplane

**DISCLAIMER: I DON'T OWN GAKUEN ALICE**

**Thanks everyone for those who reviewed! It really gives me the inspiration to write this one.  
**

**CHAPTER FIVE: ABOARD THE AIRPLANE**

Natsume, Mikan, Hotaru and Ruka were on the 1st class seats. As they board on the plane many people were surrounding them. And still what happened in the airport they just wave to them and went to their respective seats.

"Ah… Natsume, we are sitting beside each other." Mikan said happily.

"Tch. You better shut up in there baka." Was Natsume's cold reply.

"Grr… Fine! Since I'm the baka type then I should exchange places with Ruka. You can't stand having one like me beside you."

Mikan turn to leave but Natsume stop her.

"You can't baka. We have our respective seat number."

"Huh?! What do you mean?"

"It means that you can't exchange seats with others because you have a seat number, Mikan."

"Ruka!" Mikan cried.

"Hi Mikan oh and if you are looking for Hotaru she's in the captain's room."

"We can go in there?" Mikan ask.

"He he he…one way or another." Ruka said.

"Blackmail." Natsume thought.

"Ohh…oh well." And Mikan sink back to her seat. Then for the first time realize that she was beside the window.

"Sugoi ne! You can see the outside in here. Hey Natsume look!"

"Yeah I know! I've been flying how many times already. Just shut up Polka." Natsume said irritated.

"Well, sorry if it is my first time flying." Mikan said

Just then the plane started to fly. Mikan since it's her first time started to shiver and gets nervous and unknowingly she suddenly hold Natsume's hands.

"Arrgh! Get your hands off me." Natsume said angrily.

"Waah…Natsumeee!!!" Mikan cried. "WAAAH!!!!"

"Baka! Everyone is looking at you. Stop screaming!" Natsume cried.

"Demo…I can't help it! Aahhh!"

"Tch! Baka ne! Stop screaming already."

And true enough Mikan stop screaming already for the plane was already flying in middle air and Mikan didn't feel any shivers anymore. Mikan realizing that she was after all the only one screaming stood up.

"Gomen ne minna-san. I just can't control myself. He he he he!!!"

"It's all right Mikan-san! Daijobu na!" The crowd chorused.

"He he he he…Honto ni gomen nasai!" Then she slumped back into her seat.

"Oh I bet the media will love to tell that famous Mikan Sakura got scared when the plane started to fly. Geez…you sure love publicity."

"Chigau! It just happen geez baka ne Natsume!"

Just then Hotaru went over to Natsume and Mikan.

"HO-TA-RU!" Mikan said and suddenly went to hug her but being the Hotaru she is.

**BAKA BAKA BAKA**

"Hotaru you meanie." Mikan whined.

"Don't hug me. I heard you scream. You're so pathetic." Hotaru said

"Meanie!" Mikan then stare at the window then seen a cloud that looks like a bear.

"Natsume! Natsume! Look the cloud looks like a bear. It's so kawaii!!!"

"Tch."

"Natsume don't you even want to adore these kawaii things? You like them when you were 3…tsk! Maybe people do change."

"I don't adore them. Mother just influences me on it." Natsume said.

"Oh, it's still the same. He he he he"

"Who is this person who does not adore cute things?" Hotaru asked obviously eavesdropping their conversation.

"You know him already." Mikan said teasingly then look at Natsume.

"Okay, I adore them when I was still 3 years old but I'm a man. I'm the champion in the karate club and I have won many awards for those computer games and also for basketball I'm the star player and many other sports." Natsume said boasting of his achievements.

"Yeah yeah we know that already but it's important to note that when you were still 3 you do those 'stuff'.

"He he sorry to barge in your conversation but Natsume is already piss off. If you want let's change the subject." Ruka said worriedly.

"It's okay Ruka." Natsume said.

"Look! They are distributing meals to everyone!" Mikan cried pointing at the stewardess who was giving foods to others.

Then the stewardess went to Natsume and Mikan's seats.

"Here is your food Mikan-sama." The stewardess gave Mikan her food.

"WOW! I LOVE SUSHI!" Mikan cried as she saw the sushi.

"Here is your food Natsume-sama." The stewardess gave Natsume his food and giggles.

"Wow! We have the same meal Natsume." Mikan cried.

"Tch. Of course baka you can't possibly tell them to have other foods."

-**In Hotaru and Ruka's seat-**

"Wait! I don't like this can I have a lobster?" Hotaru cried.

"I'm sorry but we don't serve lobsters." The stewardess said.

"You have to unless you're dead meat." Hotaru replied.

"Uh…HAI!" The stewardess cried and went away.

"Hotaru there's no way that they can have a lobster." Ruka cried.

"If they don't have a lobster then they're dead meat."

"Uh…" Ruka sweat drop.

Just then the stewardess arrives with the lobster on it.

"Here is your lobster Ms. Imai Hotaru." The stewardess gave it to Hotaru.

"Thank you." Hotaru calmly said and the stewardess went away scared.

"Hotaru you sure are amazing. You could always get what you want." Ruka said.

"Iie. I don't have all. There's something that I don't have." Hotaru said then eats her lobster.

"Huh?! That's new. What could Hotaru doesn't have?" Ruka said.

"None of your business to know." Hotaru said still eating her lobster.

"What could it be?" Ruka thought then stares at Hotaru worriedly.

Ruka stares at Hotaru for a long time and Hotaru sensing that Ruka has been staring at her decided to catch his attention.

"Hey Nogi you've been staring at me for ages."

"Huh? Ah..ah…ah…" Ruka was stuttering.

"Or do you have a crush on me?" Hotaru said calmly.

"H-hey it's not like that. How can you say it casually?"

"Guess it's my nature." Hotaru said then continue eating her lobster.

**-In Mikan and Natsume-**

Mikan was greedily eating her sushi and other foods in the tray. Natsume was just silently eating them.

"Hey baka don't eat like you haven't eaten in ages."

"Mou, Natshume (gulps) the sushi is so delicious and this soup too…do you know what is it?" Mikan asked.

"That is a bouillabaisse. A French soup."

"Aahh… it's so delicious. And I also like this spaghetti." Mikan pointed the spaghetti.

"That's Italian style spaghetti."

"Aaah… ne Natsume you sure know many foreign foods." Mikan said amazed.

"Of course I've traveled to far away place already."

"Oh yeah right." Then Mikan continues to eat her spaghetti.

Mikan was still eating greedily and then she saw that Natsume wasn't eating his sushi so she decided to ask for it.

"Natsume, don't you want to eat your sushi?" Mikan asked.

"No."

"Then can I have it?" Mikan asked again.

"No."

"Huh? Why?"

"You'll get fatter. Haven't you had enough?"

"Well can I have the sushi?" Mikan asked again.

"I said no for the thousand times." Natsume said irritated.

"Hmm…come on! It will be a waste though if you won't eat it." Mikan said.

"And it is a sin if you eat too many." Natsume said.

Then the stewardess arrive and get the plates and stuff then gave them wine.

"Ah…red wine!" Mikan cried.

"Do you easily get drunk?" Natsume asked then drank his wine.

"What Natsume?" Mikan said in a childish tone.

"Tch." Then gets the glass of wine of Mikan.

"Waah!!! Natsume is a meanie! Natsume is a meanie!" Mikan cried in still a childish tone.

"Stop screaming baka! Don't make a scene in here!"

"Natsume is a meanie! Natsume is a meanie! Natsume is a—bweeh!" Mikan then vomits in the shirt of Natsume.

"HEY!" Natsume was trying to get away from Mikan but Mikan was still clutching Natsume's hands.

"I'm—bweeh!" Mikan want to say 'I'm sorry' but couldn't for she vomits again still on Natsume's shirt.

"I'm really sorry!" Mikan said.

"Uhh…"

Then he went to the comfort room to wash his shirt and dress up another one. Good thing that he brings a small bag along in the airplane. When he finishes doing everything he finds Mikan asleep and then he went to his seat.

"Hey Hyuuga you better take care of her while she's asleep." Hotaru said.

"Like I wanted to. She vomits on my shirt."

"Now Natsume you can't possibly be saying that we have to take care of her 'cause she's there beside you." Ruka said.

"Right! Okay! Don't bother anymore!"

Then he slump back into his seat. He always kept watching Mikan every now and then.

"Ho-wa-lons! Sushi!" Mikan cried in her dreams.

"Tch. Still thinking about food even she's asleep. Doesn't she think of something else?" Natsume thought.

"Nat-sume…" Mikan cried.

"Huh?!"

"Natsu-me…" Mikan said again.

"What could Polka want from me? She's thinking of me while she's asleep." Natsume thought.

"Nat-su-me…you look funny in that gown."

"Nani?! Hey Polka what gown?"

Natsume was furiously waking Mikan up but failed. Mikan is such a heavy sleeper.

"Tch. I'll find out soon."

Then suddenly Mikan's head lean over his shoulder. Natsume gasped but didn't push her head. Then seeing that Mikan will be alright leaning on his shoulder he too fell asleep and the both were asleep along the way until they arrive on the Philippines.

* * *

Is the title correct the 'aboard the airplane?' oh well. I hope that you like this chap. So far this is the longest chap that I've written. Don't know if others are also longer.

Well I'm also sorry if some terms are wrong. Really sorry because I can't really know the right term so I just made up things.

Many like in Manila Hotel. Is it really a nice one or is it a five-star hotel? Sorry. I'm not from Manila...hehehe...Well...review please!


	6. Chapter 6 Philippinces Here We Are!

**DISCLAIMER: I DON'T OWN GAKUEN ALICE**

**Thanks for those who reviewed! Well…chapter six is here now and this time the setting is in the Philippines already but I won't use Filipino language in here. Besides I'm not that good in Filipino…**

**CHAPTER SIX: PHILIPPINES HERE WE ARE!**

"Good afternoon everyone this is your captain speaking. After a short time we'll be landing in the Philippines. So please fasten your seatbelts and stay put while we start to land."

"Hey Nogi look at Mikan if she's okay with your best friend." Hotaru said.

Ruka nodded and went to look over Mikan and Natsume's seat. He sees that Mikan and Natsume were sleeping silently together.

"So is she okay?" Hotaru asked again.

"Hai! She's sleeping together with Natsume." Ruka said.

"What did you say?" Hotaru asked interestedly.

"Uh-uh-uh- Mikan and Natsume are sleeping together."

"Good. Nice."

"Hello this is again your captain speaking. We have already land in the Philippines. Thank you for making Philippine Airlines as your choice."

"Hey baka! Wake up!"

"Natsume, wake up!"

"If they don't wake up then…"

**BAKA BAKA BAKA**

"Idiot! What do you think you are doing Imai?! Waking us up with that infamous baka gun of yours?!" Natsume said angrily.

"Ho-taru you can't do that!" Mikan whined as soon as she was awake by the baka gun.

"I have to unless both of you will be sleeping and we don't want to miss the stars now do we?"

"But you just have a brutal way for waking us up!" Mikan argued.

"Like I said I have no choice. You're such a heavy sleeper you know."

Mikan gets up from her seat and stares at the window.

"So this is Philippines…I can't wait to see it ne Natsume?" Mikan said then stares at Natsume.

"What are you staring at idiot?" Natsume said.

"Come on both of you fix yourself already." Ruka said.

"Hai!"

Mikan was brushing her hair when she notices that Natsume was wearing another shirt.

"Hey Natsume you are wearing another shirt. Too bad I really like the other one." Mikan said obviously didn't remember what had happen.

"You mean you didn't remember what you did?" Natsume asked angrily. He can't believe that Mikan didn't remember the incident.

"Huh?! What did I do?" Mikan asked confused.

"You mean you didn't remember that you suddenly vomit into my shirt?" Natsume asked more angrily.

"Huh? I vomit into your huh!—shimate!" Mikan said remembering the incident when she suddenly vomits into the shirt of Natsume.

"Honto ni gomen nasai!" Mikan said bowing her head.

"Tch! You should know that many people saw us especially you vomiting."

"Honto ni?! Shimate!"

"Come on now you two we have to go out now. Many people are already waiting for us."

"Reaalllly??!!!" Then she dash off leaving them behind.

"Hoi! Matte Mikan! Matte!" Ruka cried but it seems that Mikan can't hear her.

"Tch. The usual baka she is." Natsume said.

"Hey Hyuuga! You go after Mikan and make sure that she's okay or else…" Hotaru said then gets her baka gun.

Natsume glares at her and then went away and followed Mikan. When Mikan arrived in the airport many fans and reporters came flooding to her.

"Mikan! Mikan!"

"Can I know if what's this concert about?"

"Where's Natsume-sama?!"

Mikan was smiling but then was trying to push out of the large crowd. She almost fell when she trip but…

"Gotcha!"

"Huh?! NATSUME!" Mikan cried.

"Natsume-sama!!!!"

"NATSUME!!!"

"Look they are together….SWEET!!!"

Mikan and Natsume sweat drop when they both heard it. Now they were trying to get away from the crowd. At first Mikan and Natsume were far away with each other but then the crowd got thicker and Mikan looks like she needed help so Natsume went towards her and went to hold her shoulder.

"Natsume…" Mikan cried out.

"Do you want to be lost baka??? You don't even know where we are going." Natsume said.

"Grr…Natsume…don't call me a baka!"

"I'll say it if I wanted to."

"Grr…well anyways…arigato!" Mikan said with her cheerful smile. She didn't really feel thankful but she's also happy with what Natsume was doing.

They were walking together away from the crowd until they reach their limousine. (Remember when Julian from My Girl suddenly hold Jasmine's shoulder when they were trying to get away from the crowd when after they were watching a movie. I made it like this.)

When they reach their limousine they were greeted by Hotaru and Ruka who were already there.

"Osoi! What's taking you so long?" Hotaru said.

"Ho-taru! You should know that we're being crowded with those reporters and fans." Mikan cried.

"So are you two okay?" Ruka asked.

"Daijobu! We're invincible!" Mikan said pounding her chest.

"Yeah invincible that you almost fell on your tracks!" Natsume said then the car went off.

"Invincible…huh?" Ruka said mischievously.

"Ah…eh…hehehehehe!!!" Mikan said.

"Filipinos are really crazy about you. Look at here…in Philippines, you're they're no. 1 Japanese singers." Ruka said.

"Sugio! We're really that famous ne Natsume?!" Mikan said cheerfully.

"Yeah…too famous." Natsume said not with the slightest interest.

"YAH! Look over there! What are they?!" Mikan asked.

"Ahh…that well as you can see Philippines is known for their jeepneys. It is one of their mass transportation. It's like a jeep only bigger." Ruka explained.

"WOW! I really want to ride those one!" Mikan said excitedly.

"So…where are we heading to anyway?" Natsume said.

"Well…we are going to one of the prestigious hotel in Manila. It's none other than Manila Hotel." Hotaru said.

"For its name it doesn't look prestigious at all. It's just like any hotel in the Manila." Natsume said.

"You just don't know it very well." Hotaru said then gets her laptop and began searching about Manila Hotel.

"Here is a picture of the entrance of Manila Hotel." Hotaru said.

"WOW! It's amazing! Outstanding!" Mikan cried out as she went over to see the picture.

"Wow! It really is! Manila Hotel is really a nice one!" Ruka said.

"Anything that I choose really is the best!" Hotaru said.

"Can I take a look on other pictures Hotaru?" Mikan asked.

"No! It might get infected by your idiot germs and my laptop will be malfunctioning." Hotaru said.

"Grr…Hotaru you are so mean!" Mikan said pouting.

"But if you want to know more then just listen in there." Hotaru said.

"When you first heard the hotel's name then you must probably tell that it's just an ordinary hotel but actually take a look at this."

Hotaru was showing the different hotel rooms in Manila Hotel. It was really beautiful. Mikan was the most excited one especially when she saw that there's a swimming pool in the hotel.

"It's really a nice hotel! I can't wait to go there and have fun in the pool!" Mikan cried.

"Tch."

"I really have many things to do here. Let's see…I want to ride on one of those jeepneys and when I arrive at the hotel I want to go swimming."

"You sure have a lot of things to do in here Mikan." Ruka said when Mikan said that she will also be traversing.

"Of course. Philippines is a nice country to tour." Mikan said.

"Hey Hotaru are we there already?" Mikan asked.

"Almost there. You see that building there? That's Manila Hotel." Hotaru said.

"YATTA!"

"Wow! It's amazing!" Ruka said as they were already at the entrance of Manila Hotel.

"Good thing that there's no fans to greet us." Natsume said.

"Of course. They don't know that we'll be staying at Manila Hotel. We haven't made any reservations yet. But sooner or later they'll know." Hotaru said as she went out of the car.

Mikan, Ruka and Natsume followed Hotaru onto the reception desk. The girls in the reception desk immediately recognize Mikan and Natsume.

"Aaah!!! Mikan and Natsume!"

Mikan and Natsume sweat drop but good thing that no one else recognize them. They were all so busy with what they're doing.

"Two rooms please with two beds in each room." Ruka said.

"Yes. Two rooms with two beds in each. Here's the keys."

"Thank you." Ruka said

Then Ruka, Hotaru, Mikan and Natsume went to their respective rooms with Hotaru and Mikan on one room and Natsume and Ruka on the other room. When Mikan went to check her room she was really amaze by how beautiful it was.

"Sugoi! Sugoi! Even though that it's a room it looks like a mansion to me." Mikan said.

"Quit your 'sugoi' thing there. Mikan me and Ruka we'll be going out to prepare for your interviews and everything there. So it's gonna be you in this room." Hotaru said.

"Demo…Hotaru can I go with you? I really want to explore Philippines. I don't want to stay in here sulking all day." Mikan said.

"No. You'll just explore Philippines later. Right now this is an important thing to do." Hotaru said then went to the door and was greeted by Ruka.

"Hotaru…aah…Mikan! Yeah…this is such an important matter. If it's okay with you then you can play with Natsume on the other room. It will surely be fun." Ruka said.

"No! I don't want to play with him. He's no fun at all." Mikan said crossing her arms in her chest.

"Hehehe…that's also what Natsume said. Okay Mikan…Ja! Ikuzo Hotaru." Ruka said.

"Geez…why does this keeps happening to me? I didn't do anything ne Kami-sama?" Mikan said looking at the ceiling.

"Wow! Even the ceiling is so astounding. Five-star hotels sure are nice. Hmm…what else can I do?" Mikan asked to herself just then there was a sudden rain.

"Oh no! Not rain again…if I guess correctly this will lead to…AAAH!!!!" Mikan cried as there was a sudden thunderstorm. Mikan hated thunderstorm and got scared of it.

"Mikan…you're already 20, don't be scared of these little t-AAAAH!!!" Mikan ducked into the table as soon as another thunder went.

"Waah…why does this keeps happening to me…if I go to Natsume's room he'll surely laugh at me for being such a scaredy cat…what will I do…uh…" Mikan said to herself.

"Tch. Can't go to Natsume's room because for being such a scaredy cat? Of course I'll laugh at you." Natsume said suddenly out of nowhere.

"Natsume! You're here! Yukata!" Mikan said relieve.

"You're already 20 and you're still afraid of thunders?" Natsume asked mockingly.

"Natsume…I can't help it… and besides why are you here Natsume? Are you worried about me?" Mikan asked mischievously.

"It's not like that…you're so very noisy that almost half of the people here heard you cry." Natsume said.

Mikan stared at him mischievously then said "That's impossible! You're just here as I said that you're worried about me."

"I'm not as I said!" Natsume said but Mikan was still thinking that Natsume really was worried about her and she felt happy inside. Just then there was a great thunder and it scared Mikan's wits. She hides herself in her bed sheets and was trembling.

"Mou…I'm scared…where's Hotaru and Ruka…mommy…huhuhuh…" Mikan was starting to cry. She was looking for Hotaru just then Natsume hug her from behind. "Huh?" Mikan gasped and saw Natsume behind her.

"Don't cry Mikan…I'm always beside you…always." Natsume said from behind. Mikan stop crying as she was shocked that Natsume called her in her name again.

"Natsume…with you I'll always be okay…can you still remember the first time that you've said my name? At that time…I really felt happy… And that was the time that I realize that I like you." Mikan thought as Natsume was still hugging behind her.

**FLASHBACK**

_It was a rainy day and Mikan, Hotaru, Ruka and Natsume were playing at the playground. Just then Mikan slipped in the mud and she was covered with mud. Aside from that she got a cut on her knees and blood was coming out. Mikan cried louder and louder._

"_Hey Natsume…you better take care of Mikan while me and Ruka will go find someone." Hotaru called and they left running._

"_Geez…what am I gonna do with you?" Natsume said as Mikan was still crying._

"_Natsume…it hurts…waah!!!" Mikan cried._

"_I know…geez…stop crying baka you're hurting my ears." Natsume cried. "Where are they anyway?!" Just then there was a thunderstorm and it scared Mikan and Mikan was crying louder than ever._

"_WAAAH!!!" Mikan cried._

"_Uresai baka! I said stop crying!" Natsume cried._

"_Meanie Natsume-kun! You s-s-should at least take care of m-me…" Mikan cried then she sneezed. Mikan aside from having a wound and scared of thunders she also felt cold._

"_Waah…why is this a bad day for me? Where are Hotaru and Ruka???" Mikan cried. Just then Natsume offered his back on Mikan._

"_Ride on my back baka…" Natsume said._

"_Huh?! Where are we going?" Mikan asked._

"_We're going to the nearest shelter that we can find. Come on!" Natsume cried and Mikan ride on Natsume's back while they were looking for the nearest shelter. Natsume was trying to look for a shelter but it was difficult since it was foggy. Mikan was shivering than ever._

"_Natsume-kun I'm cold…are we not yet there?" Mikan asked._

"_Hang on in there! It's just difficult with all this rain and I can't find anything…" Natsume cried._

"_Natsume-kun…where's Hotaru and Ruka? I'm scared maybe we're going to be lost and what if we can't--" and Mikan started to cry again._

"_Don't be scared…Mikan…we're almost there…I think I see a light." Natsume said._

"_AAH!!! Natsume-kun…you finally said my name!" Mikan cried. _

"_So?!"_

"_Natsume…it's just that…nandemonai…" Mikan said. Deep inside she really felt happy and her heart was beating faster than ever…_

"_Natsume-kun…why is my heart beating faster now?" Mikan cried._

"_How could I know? Maybe you're in love? Neh…it's impossible…it must be that you're scared that's why." Natsume said._

"_Aah…it must be that I'm scared…but why is it that I'm happy right now especially when he said my name? Is it really love…but I'm too young for that right now…" Mikan thought._

"_Aah…there it is." Natsume cried as they saw a faint light._

* * *

**Done! Super done! Whew! My schedule today is a bit hectic and everything that's why I didn't update it soon. Third quarter examination is fast approaching in our school and there are so many projects and requirements to do…I'm sorry that it's today that I've updated and besides I think that it's not that good. And also I feel that the characters are OOC in here especially Hotaru and Natsume…honto ni gomen nasai!**

**I really have trouble writing this chap because of my schedule. It's really tough writing stories especially when exams are approaching but surely during our Christmas break I can update sooner. So…how do you think it is…I hope that it's not that bad…reviews please and thank you for those who reviewed! Thanks winglessfariy25 for the information on The Manila Hotel…it's a really beautiful hotel…**

**Also this chapter is a very long one that there's a chapter two of it but I'm still currently writing it…**

**review please!**


	7. Chapter 7 The Old Pal

**DISCLAIMER: I DON'T OWN GAKUEN ALICE**

**Thanks for those who reviewed! Here it is the second part of the chapter six or maybe not at all anyway just read and review! Anyways this chap is for Rukaru fans in there. Slight NxM in here…**

**CHAPTER SEVEN: THE OLD PAL**

"Are we there yet?" Hotaru asked their driver as they were sulking in the seat hoping that they'll get through with the traffic.

"We're still very far…sumimasen demo can we go back in the hotel? I think this traffic will take very long." Takashi their driver said. Takashi was their personal driver and they even brought him in the Philippines because he knows it very well.

"Great…okay let's go back to the hotel Takashi-kun." Ruka said as Hotaru was mailing a letter to the company that they can't go today.

"Hai!" Takashi said then turn the other way around.

"We'll double time tomorrow seeing that they can't wait to see Mikan and Natsume." Hotaru said then closes her laptop.

"It's such one tiring day today…(yawn) I'm sleeping…don't touch anything Nogi." Hotaru said then closes her eyes.

"Touch anything? What does she mean by that?" Ruka thought then gets his iPod and turn on the music. He can't sleep while there's no music around.

**Ruka's POV**

Hmm…let me see…ah Passenger Seat…I really like this song.

_I look at her and have to smile_

_As we go driving for a while_

_Her hair blowing in the open window of my car and…_

I look over Hotaru and sees that she's sleeping peacefully. Sigh…what are Natsume and Mikan doing right now? Probably Natsume is already comforting Mikan. That Natsume…at first you'll think that he doesn't care at all but once you'll get to know him…he really cares a lot.

_As we go I see the lights_

_Watch them glamour in her eyes_

_In the darkness of the evening_

I bet that Natsume's already comforting Mikan right now…demo can I do what Natsume can do? Comfort Hotaru? It's because that Hotaru rarely show her emotions that I can't really comfort her. I don't even know if she's happy or not at all…

_And I've got it all what I need_

_Right here in the passenger seat_

_And I can't keep my eyes on the road_

_Knowing that she's inches from me…_

Oh yeah right…there's this thing that Hotaru doesn't have…shocking but she really don't have it and I think that she really want it…I mean what Hotaru wants Hotaru gets right? But this time she really can't have it…what is it Hotaru…can you at least tell it to me so that I can give it to you…Is it worth how many dollars that you can't possibly get? What is it?

_And I can't keep my eyes on the road_

_Knowing that she's inches from me…_

Okay…this time it's my job to give Hotaru the thing that she doesn't have. I'll research and everything just to make her happy. I'll do anything to make Hotaru happy…I dunno why I'm doing these for her…it's been a long time since I'm like this and yeah I know what it is.

**Normal POV**

"We've arrive!" Takashi said with a sign of relieve.

"Arigato Takashi-kun." Ruka said then decided to wake Hotaru since they've arrive already.

"Ah…Hotaru we're here already…" Ruka said as he was still waking Hotaru up. Hotaru still didn't wake up.

"Geez…she's also a heavy sleeper like Mikan. Hey…Hotaru we're here!" Ruka said.

"Is anything wrong Ruka-san? Do you need my help?" Takashi asked.

"Yes…what am I gonna do with Hotaru Takashi-kun? I'm already sleepy but I just can't leave Hotaru in here." Ruka said as he was still trying to wake Hotaru up.

"Well…I dunno…carry her?" Takashi suggested.

"C-c-carry her?! Anything else Takashi-kun?" Ruka asked hoping that Hotaru would wake any second now. He can't imagine himself carrying Hotaru to her room.

"Nothing anymore unless you wake Imai-san other than what you're doing right now. But I'm sure that she'll kill you Nogi-san." Takashi said then get off from the car.

"Whether it's waking her in another way or carrying her she'll kill me…what am I gonna do?!" Ruka thought then seeing that he has no other choice he decided to carry Hotaru.

"She's so light...is she eating properly?" Ruka thought to himself. Then the guards in the hotel saw him and ask if he needed help but Ruka said that he can carry her by himself. Then he went to the elevator so that it would be much easier.

"Hmm...hey! Why is it that it's not working?" Ruka asked to the girl in the reception desk.

"I'm sorry but it needs to be fix right now...if it's okay then can we help?" she asked but Ruka just said that he can do it so he took the stairs.

While he was carrying Hotaru he was careful on not hurting or bumping into something or someone so that Hotaru won't wake up. When he reaches the 3rd floor (their rooms are in the 5th floor) suddenly something breaks and there was a girl shouting. They were so noisy that suddenly Hotaru wakes up.

"Huh?! Where am—AAH! WHY ARE YOU CARRYING ME?!" Hotaru screamed. "Where's my baka gun?" Hotaru screamed as she was searching for the baka gun.

"Hey calm down!" Ruka said.

"Just because I don't have my baka gun doesn't mean that I can't punish you! Put me down right NOW!" Hotaru screamed as he was punching Ruka to let him down right now.

"Okay! Just don't punch me anymore!" Ruka said but Hotaru was still punching him as Ruka was letting her down and with that he loss his balance and Hotaru sprain her ankles.

"What luck!" Hotaru cried as Ruka came to her aid. "It's because you didn't put me down that's why I sprained my ankle!" Hotaru cried as she blames Ruka for the incident.

"I can do it myself now excuse me!" Hotaru said as she was trying to walk but it was painful and she fell to the floor.

"It's because of you!" Hotaru said pointing a finger to Ruka as he went to help her. "Yeah I know it's because of me. Come Hotaru we're still in the 3rd floor."

Then after how many minutes they finally went to their room. Hotaru and Ruka saw Mikan asleep with a smile on her face.

"What's with her? Did something happen when we left?" Ruka asked.

"It must be your best friend. You must find out what happen to them." Hotaru said as she was already on the bed.

"Now get out already!" Hotaru said then went to sleep and a small smile came to her face.

**NEXT DAY**

"Are you alright Hotaru?" Mikan asked as Hotaru was trying to walk. It was still painful but not as painful as yesterday and she can walk a little.

"I'm fine. Don't worry Mikan...it's alright." Hotaru said.

"Hotaru...come I'll help you." Mikan said and she aided Hotaru. When they went outside of the room Natsume and Ruka saw Mikan with Hotaru and Ruka asked if it's okay if he will be the one to carry Hotaru.

Then it was now Ruka who was helping Hotaru. Good thing that the elevator was already fixed. And then they went to the car.

"Is Imai-san okay?" Takashi asked as he watches Ruka helping Hotaru to the seat.

"She's okay Takashi-kun." Mikan said then he drives the car and went to the company to which Mikan and Natsume will sign the papers for the concert. When they arrive there many reporters are already crowding the place.

"Tch. We'll just distract the crowd while you two go out. It will be alright. Just meet us at the room. Come on baka!" Natsume said then take Mikan with her and together they went to the crowd.

After that they finally disappeared and went to the room where they were supposed to meet with Hotaru and Ruka.

"It was so tough getting out of the crowd!" Mikan said. "But still it feels so great that you have so many fans that support you. It feels really great."

"You hate it then you like it…tch! What is that?" Natsume said.

"Won't you even feel the same thing? It's like we are already international singers." Mikan said

"Yeah...yeah...right." Natsume said then suddenly there was a knock on the door.

"Come in." Mikan said.

Then Hotaru and Ruka went in. Ruka was still aiding Hotaru then they sit down.

"Hotaru...daijobu desu ka?" Mikan asked worriedly.

"I'm fine. Don't forget that the two of you will have an interview this afternoon." Hotaru said.

"Yep!"

Just then there was another knock on the door.

"Who's there" Ruka asked.

"I came to deliver flowers to Ms. Mikan Sakura." The boy said.

"Alright...come in." Ruka said.

Then the boy went in and everyone was shocked when they saw who the boy is.

"Ohayo gazaimas Mikan-chan, Hotaru-chan, Ruka-kun and...Natsume-kun." The boy said then smiles at their shocking faces.

"Aah...Ryu-ryu-Ryutaru-kun?" Mikan asked shocked.

"Hai!" Ryutaru said.

"Honto ni?! Why are you here?" Ruka asked.

"I can't miss to see the concert of Mikan-chan and Natsume-kun especially if it's a showdown. I think this will be a concert I really have to see considering that you two are always fighting." Ryutaru said.

"Hmp. So what is it anyway? If you're just here for the concert then you should at least come here on the day of the concert." Natsume said.

"Ah yeah...but aren't you happy to see me? I'm one of your friends Natsume." Ryutaru said then put his left hand into Natsume's shoulder.

"Tch. Get your hands off me." Natsume said as he brushes Ryutaru's hands.

"The same Natsume as always. Anyways Mikan-chan it's been a while already." Ryutaru said as he approaches Mikan.

"Yeah Ryutaru-kun...long time no see!" Mikan said.

"Aah! Hotaru-chan! Won't you greet me?" Ryutaru said as he approaches Hotaru.

"Don't come to me!" Hotaru said holding her baka gun to his face.

"Ah...Hotaru-chan you still have that? Ahehehe…" Ryutaru sweat drop.

"Hotaru's a bit edgy today...she's sprained her ankle yesterday and it's still painful." Ruka said.

"Aah…Souka! Well anyways since I'm already here I'm gonna join you in your activity or whatsoever. Let's not forget about the friendship that we have." Ryutaru said.

"What brings you here anyway?" Natsume said curious.

"If you want to know then...first Mikan-chan here is the flower that your oto-san wants to deliver to you." Ryutaru said handing Mikan the flowers.

"Ot-ot-Oto-san? He's here in the Philippines?" Mikan asked shocked.

"Well you must know Mikan-chan that you're father doesn't stay in one place that long since he's a really busy person." Ryutaru said. "He just gave me the flowers yesterday and since I didn't know where you are sleeping I just decided to give it to you today."

"It's such a coincidence that Ryutaru is here in the Philippines as well as Mikan's father although he already left. Did Mikan's father ask you to come here?" Hotaru said pointing the baka gun at Ryutaru.

"Easy there Hotaru-chan...it's just a coincidence that I'm here also on my vacation." Ryutaru said but Hotaru didn't believe him and…_**BAKA BAKA BAKA**_.

"Hotaru-chan...itai!" Ryutaru said.

"Hotaru...you're a bit hard on Ryutaru-kun." Mikan said and helping Ryutaru to get up.

"Oh really...it's just that I can sense that he's lying. Why are you here anyway? It's not mere coincidence that you're here. Mikan's father sends you here...right?" Hotaru said still pointing the baka gun at Ryutaru.

"Ah…Hotaru you're a bit harsh to Ryutaru...there's nothing wrong when Mikan's father send him here." Ruka said.

"If you really want the truth then...okay...Mikan's father did send me here so that I can claim Mikan back. You've already know Hotaru-chan that Mikan and me were engage when we were still little. Mikan doesn't want to and also me...but now Mikan's oto-san really want that I will marry Mikan." Ryutaru explained.

"Chotto...you and Mikan were engage? How come we didn't know that?" Ruka asked shocked.

"Well...it was 3 days after the two of you left (motion to Natsume who was glaring at him) our dads decided that we will be engage. But neither me nor Mikan want it so we rejected it." He further explained.

"But how come that oto-san is here? Does he still want to continue it?" Mikan asked Ryutaru to which he nodded.

"But it's okay Mikan-chan...I don't want to be engage with you. I know that you have someone you like already..." Ryutaru said. "I'm just here so that I can also have my vacation and my father would be mad at me if I go back now."

"Souka...well anyways...thank you because I know that you're here just to protect me from oto-san. I know that you will help me in rejecting this engagement again, Arigato." Mikan said then she hugs Ryutaru to which he was shocked and Natsume sat angrily.

"Mikan-chan...you're so kind to me...that's why many people like you...and this time maybe…maybe…I'm one of them…" Ryutaru thought.

"Damn that Ryutaru..."

**Okay I'm done with chapter seven. I know that it's not that good but anyways their old pal Ryutaru came already...I decided to have an OC so that Natsume will be jealous. I'm so bad...anyways how do you think was the chapter okay? Just send your reviews please! And also the next chapter will be about Christmas...also do you love the anime La Corda d'oro? I really like that anime…it really fits me since I'm also a music lover. Well…reviews please!**


	8. Chapter 8 Christmas and Surprises

**DISCLAIMER: I DON'T OWN GAKUEN ALICE**

**Thank you very much for the reviews that you gave. Okay since today is Christmas I make a special Christmas chapter just this day but its still part of the story although this idea only came up in my mind while I notice that Christmas is approaching.**

**CHAPTER EIGHT: CHRISTMAS AND SURPRISES**

_It's the day before Christmas, Mikan and Natsume were shopping for gifts to give during Christmas day. Since Ruka, Hotaru and Ryutaru can't come because they're busy Mikan went to Natsume. She pleaded and pleaded until Natsume decided to go shopping with her just to make her shut her mouth._

_As Mikan was animatedly talking to Natsume she found a cute teddy bear on the shop's window._

"_Waah...kawaii!!! Natsume look it's so cute!!!" Mikan said pointing at the white teddy bear holding a heart shape pillow to which Mikan found cute._

"_Tch. So what?" Natsume asked._

"_You don't care about this stuff??? I thought that you like cute teddy bears?" Mikan asked._

"_Not anymore. I just realize that they're disgusting. Why do girls like them anyway?" Natsume said._

"_Because they find it cute? And besides you also love cute teddy bears. Well anyway come on Natsume...let's buy the bear." Mikan said then they went inside the shop._

_When they went inside the shop they went directly to the bear but it was so expensive. Mikan doesn't have enough money and so does Natsume. They left the shop with Mikan disappointed._

"_It was such a cute teddy bear...too bad that I can't have it...I really like to have it. It must be the greatest thing that I can have." Mikan said mourning that she can't have the bear. And with that she started to sob._

"_Hoi...crying again because you can't get the bear...tch!" Natsume said._

"_You should at least do something to comfort me you know not making things worse." Mikan said while crying._

"_Tch. Wait here." Natsume said then went away. When he came back he already have two ice creams in his hand. _

"_You pick what you like." Natsume said letting her choose._

"_Aah! Natsume...you're so considerate. Hmm...of course chocolate!" Mikan said then Natsume handed her the chocolate flavor ice cream._

"_Arigato Natsume...this cheers me up a little." Mikan said with her usual cheery smile._

"_Don't be sad again baka...it makes you uglier." Natsume said while licking his ice cream._

"_Meanie! Ahehehe...there's an ice cream on your face...ehehe…" Mikan laughed. _

"_Ano ne Natsume even though that tomorrow is the time for giving gifts demo...here it is!" Mikan said as she gave her gift to Natsume._

"_But I don't have any in return. You must know that I didn't even buy a single Christmas present." Natsume said_

"_It's okay." Mikan said. "Come on...ikuzo."_

**-At present-**

"Aah...Christmas is already tomorrow…I really can't wait for the party… too bad that there's no snow in here. It would be fun." Mikan said as she was preparing for the list that she will buy for Christmas.

"Ehee...it'll still be okay Mikan-chan. There are many things to enjoy in Philippines especially Christmas day." Ryutaru said.

"Ah...honto? Anyway where is Hotaru? I've been looking for her..." Mikan asked.

"Hotaru-chan? I remember that she went together with Ruka to buy Christmas gifts." Ryutaru said as he went near the window.

"Oh right! Let's go shopping for Christmas gifts Ryutaru-kun. It'll be fun! Ah! Let's invite Natsume-kun. Matte." Mikan said then she went to Natsume's room.

"Mikan-chan you're so sweet...Natsume's really lucky." Ryutaru thought. Then he heard Mikan pleading Natsume to come.

-**In Natsume's room-**

"Come on Natsume...it's just shopping...and besides you won't have anything to do anyway…come on!" Mikan plead.

"I don't like it." Natsume said.

"Fine! Then it'll be me and Ryutaru who will go shopping." Mikan said then started to get out of the room but Natsume when he heard that Ryutaru will come decided to come also.

"I'll go." Natsume said.

"Nani?! Natsume you will go with us?! YATTA!!!" Mikan cried and then she went back to her room.

"What the heck?! I'm not letting them go together. If they go together who knows what Ryutaru will do to polka." Natsume thought as he changes.

Then after Natsume change he waited outside then together with Ryutaru and Mikan they went to the nearby mall. Good thing that they've done a make-over of themselves that's why people don't really recognize them.

The atmosphere is filled with Christmas spirit and they were having fun shopping and Natsume even though that he didn't really do anything than scowl at how Ryutaru and Mikan were so close with each other was also having fun although he didn't show it.

Ryutaru then decided to buy Mikan a Christmas gift so he went into the shop leaving Mikan and Natsume. Natsume and Mikan still continue shopping because Mikan still need to find a gift for Hotaru but it slipped into her mind when they saw a teddy bear in the shop's window.

"Look Natsume! It's a cute teddy bear!!! Kawaii!!!" Mikan cried.

"..."

"Hey Natsume...I just suddenly remember the time when we also went shopping together and we saw a cute teddy bear. Do you remember it?" Mikan asked.

"..."

"Maybe you don't remember it demo I really like that teddy bear. It was so far the cutest teddy bear that I've ever seen. I really wanted it that badly."

"So you should have asked your parents to buy you that bear." Natsume said.

"Yeah...I asked for money to buy that bear but when I went there the sales lady already told me that somebody had already bought it. I really cried after that." Mikan said.

"..."

"But this time since I have already many money I can now buy this teddy bear!" Mikan said and they went inside to buy the bear.

When they went out of the shop Mikan was so happy to have the teddy bear. Then they meet up with Ryutaru and they went back to the hotel. When they arrive there they found Ruka and Hotaru wrapping gifts.

Just then Mikan suddenly remembered that she still hadn't bought any present for Hotaru so she decided to give the teddy bear a present since the mall already close.

"Bye bye!" Mikan said as she wraps the teddy bear with a sad face.

"You could buy another teddy bear...with that money of yours." Natsume said as she accompanies Mikan.

"Yeah...why am I so unlucky on teddy bears? I, for once hadn't had any teddy bear at all." Mikan whine.

"Maybe because they don't like you at all." Natsume said while Mikan started to sob

"Hoi...don't cry baka for the loss of the bear. You could buy another one as I said why are you still crying?" Natsume said.

"Nandemonai... I still remember that teddy bear." Mikan said as she wipes her tears. "You really love that teddy bear right?" Natsume asked.

"Of course." Mikan said.

"Well...I'll walk for a while." Natsume said.

"Hey don't forget that we'll have a party today Natsume." Mikan said.

"Wakata na yo." And with that he went away and Mikan still continue wrapping her gifts.

**-Meanwhile-**

"Can you deliver that here in the Philippines tonight?"

"Tonight?! Oni-san it's impossible!"

"I know demo just try to deliver it tonight."

"Ehh...so you're gonna give it to her now is it?"

"Just shut up and do what you are told. I'll be waiting." And with that _Natsume_ hang up.

"Oh so Mr.-just-shut-up will now give it to her." Ruka said as he accompanies Natsume.

"I'll gonna be late for the party Ruka so just start without me. Just pretend that you didn't know where I'm going." Natsume said then went away.

**-In the party-**

"Sugoi Mikan-chan! You look so beautiful!" Ryutaru said.

"Ahhehehe...arigato Ryutaru!" Mikan said then she went towards Hotaru and Ruka who were chatting.

"Konban wa!" Mikan said to seek attention.

"Aah! Konban wa Mikan! You're so beautiful." Ruka said.

"Arigato!" Mikan said. "Ho-ta-ru you're so beautiful!!!" Mikan said as she went to hug Mikan but as usual _BAKA BAKA BAKA_

"Don't hug me baka!" Hotaru said as Ruka went to help Mikan.

"You're so mean Hotaru...just for now since its Christmas can I hug you?" Mikan asked.

"I don't know...now is everyone present?" Hotaru asked.

"Now that I think of it...Natsume isn't here." Ruka said as he pretends not to know where he is or unless he will be dead by Natsume.

"Oh yeah right...Natsume isn't here do you know where he is?" Ryutaru asked.

"Iie. I said to him that he should come in this party. Maybe...he really doesn't like to come to the party." Mikan said disappointed.

"Neh...I know Natsume...he'll surely come." Ruka said as he sees that Mikan was disappointed that Natsume wasn't in the party.

"Yeah...he'll surely come. Maybe he has any surprise or whatsoever. Let's just start without Natsume." Mikan said.

**-Meanwhile-**

"Grr...where is she? I'll gonna be late for the party." Natsume said as he was waiting for her sister to arrive.

"What's taking her so long?" Natsume thought.

"Natsume oni-san!!!!" someone cried.

"Finally! What's taking you so long Aoi? And what's that big luggage you have there?" Natsume asked.

"Well I'm here to deliver and also...I will take a vacation in here. That's what taking me so long...packing my things and everything." Aoi said smiling.

"Vacation...right what else would you always think." Natsume muttered.

"What you say oni-san." Aoi asked.

"Nothing. Let's go already. We don't know maybe the party already ended." Natsume said.

"If the party already ended then it will be more exciting." Aoi said happily.

"What's so exciting when the party already ended?" Natsume asked confused.

"You'll see...I'll help you with it. Now let's prepare for it already." Aoi said then they went away.

**-Party-**

"OOKAAY!!! Let's start exchanging gifts already!!!" Ryutaru cried.

"Demo...Natsume still isn't here." Mikan said worried that Natsume still isn't around.

"He'll be fine Mikan...(thinks) where is he anyway? He's really very late." Ruka said.

"Okay so I'll start giving my gifts." Hotaru said as she gave gifts to everyone.

After the party ended Natsume still didn't came and Mikan was really disappointed and at the same time angry and worried that he didn't came to the party. Mikan immediately went to her room. When she enters her room there was already a note in the floor.

"Come to the rooftop. No more questions." Mikan said as she reads the note. "Who could it be?" Mikan thought then she went to the rooftop as indicated.

When she opens the door the first thing she saw was a wonderful view of city lights. Not only is that since its Christmas so there are many Christmas lights and decors to add the wonderful view. Also the stars in the sky were so beautiful.

As she was amaze by the wonderful sight she saw a teddy bear in the desk that was also adorn beautifully.

"It's...it's...it's...It's that cute teddy bear." Mikan muttered and then she went to hug the teddy bear. The teddy bear that she really wanted to have all these years.

"Merry Christmas" someone said from behind her. Mikan knew that voice. That voice was so familiar that she burst out crying when she heard it.

"Na-Na-Natsume..." Mikan sob as she faces the person behind her and truly it really was Natsume.

"Did you...did you brought this teddy bear?" Mikan asked.

"More or less...who could else be? I'm the only one standing in front of you." Natsume said.

"So...you were the one who bought this teddy bear." Mikan said happily.

"Oh...yeah." Natsume said hesitantly.

"But...why did you give it to me only now?" Mikan asked curiously.

"Well...it's just that...ano..." Natsume muttered but he can't possibly tell it to her that he can't give it to her.

"It's okay. You can just keep it to yourself. Anyways arigato and...Merry Christmas." Mikan said happily.

And Natsume let out a sincere smile and together they watch the fireworks that he and his sister for the event.

**Yeah it's done already! Anyways...MERRY CHRISTMAS EVERYONE!!! I really intended this chapter just for Christmas. Anyways can you give me wonderful tourist spots or any wonderful places in the Philippines? Please...I really needed those places since they are not only here for their Christmas but also for a vacation. Remember Hotaru said that they'll be in the Philippines for a month. So it's probably because they have to spend their vacation in the Philippines.**

**Please give me any info or wonderful places in the Philippines. I know some places but I want you to give me your ideas and everything. Just send me those reviews, suggestions, ideas or anything. Thanks!**

**Merry Christmas!!!**


End file.
